


Coping Methods

by alyshay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, F/M, Ignored, coping methods, past deaths, reclusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyshay/pseuds/alyshay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just don't want to lose anyone anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Methods

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting everything back up. I almost lost this one, but I found it today while looking through an old flash drive!

Hey, Jean, are you ready to go out?"

"Huh? What was that Reader?"

His hands and eyes were focused intently on the sheet of paper in front of him, hidden to her by a folder he'd propped up not too long ago. He did this all the time. He'd grab a neat looking sketch book and barricaded himself in a corner with his book until it was too dark by window for him to see properly. Even then he wouldn't simply light a candle, forcing you to have to sneak past every superior and wandering cadet in order to reach your room, deprived of any attention you could get from him in your personal hideaway.

Today he promise you at breakfast, after having a severe arguement with you, one sided, that he would stop doing this and actually sit with you. He promised to provide you with the affection you wanted, and needed, and that he would put down his sketchworks for at least a day to spend his time on you.

However,

"Jean, we've been in here for an hour and all you've given me is a single glance. Can we at least go out and walk around, that way you can't ditch me with your stupid sketchbook-"

"It's not stupid, Reader. This is art, it-"

"It what? Does it keep you company? Kiss you? Does it put it's ass on the line to meet you here every night? Because I do Jean. We've been dating for months and lately you've been a little less than appreciative with that."

"Well... I don't know what to tell you. I'm working on something."

Ever since you'd both fought in Trost he'd been recluse and hiding himself away from everyone else. He'd simply hide away in this closet and draw while you watched, and if you happened to not show up one day, he'd be furious about it. He acted like if you wouldn't stay by him, while he did nothing but draw, you were betraying him. You knew how he felt, losing Marco so soon, but this was too much to deal with. He was your friend too, and it hurt to lose him, but you'd never ignore Jean to deal with it.

"You could tell me you still care about me. You just ignore me all the time now."

His face twitched at that and his hands stopped all movement, for a moment at least. Then he closed his eyes and wiped both fingers over them, annoyed by your intrusion. After he removed his hands from his eyes, he moved them straight back to the paper. He continued his pencil scratching while you stood idle and watched, hopeless to his blatant ignoring of you.

"I give up. You're so stubborn Jean, I just can't deal with this anymore."

You're hands reached for the door and body swiveled around to maneuver out the door.

"I'm done with this. I'm taking that offer up, to leave the military. I only ever stayed because you were here anyway. Goodbye Jean."

"Wah- wait, Reader you can't do that!"

He jumped from his seat and knocked over several papers and supplies as he did, even his precious sketch.

"Don't go! I can change, I promise! I just- I just- I can change..."

"You said that last time Jean, I'm done waiting for you to own up to it. Goodbye."

"I just don't want to lose anyone anymore."

 

"Oi! Is that closet cleaned yet?"

"Yes sir, but we don't know what to do with this booklet. It doesn't appear to belong in here."

Petra handed over book to him and was dismissed promptly by Levi. He looked at the cover only for a short moment before stalking off to his office, it was some kind of sketchbook from the looks of. Some moody teen probably started drawing to cope, and chose the simple closet for its privacy. Upon arriving to his office he dropped the book on his desk and hunted for his key to unlock a draw of his desk. While searching, however, he found himself drawn to it.

In a matter of seconds he was beside the book and his hands were opening it, flipping through pages of detailed and intricate sketches. Some were of the training grounds, some were of forests and town landscapes, trost before the fall to be exact, and others depicted recruits. One stuck out, the last one to be done, it was of two of the recruits that he noticed while in the battle of Trost, Cadets Bott and Reader. It was unfinished.

Bott, being dead for a while, was depicted only from a side view and had several signs of death in his features. Although, he was made to be relaxed and peaceful. Cadet Reader was standing beside a green unicorn, the military police symbol. She went to that branch recently, he knew this because of a certain cadet who was harping on her absence. It must have been for coping, he was sure of it now. Jean Kirstein, he was certain to join the military police, from what Levi'd heard around the base, but changed his mind all of a sudden.

"I should probably drop this for him later on. He might want to finish that picture."


End file.
